Dear Ollie's Quidditch Team
by MWPPMarauders
Summary: Katie Bell & Oliver Wood ONESHOT The Gryffindor Quidditch team receives a letter from Puddlemore United about Oliver and get some very surprising news. Takes place when Oliver is playing for Puddlemore and Katie is in her seventh year.


**A/N: To make the story easier Katie is going to be in the same year as Alicia and Angelina. They're all in their seventh year (Harry's fifth). So Oliver is 19.**

"Fred Weasley!" Angelina Johnson hollered bounding through the portrait hole of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Fred was a few yards in front of her grinning like a Cheshire cat while clutching Angelina's broom, "You can't get it!" he screamed childishly.

"Fred Weasley, if you don't hand me my broom back this instance I'm going to add another two hours on to tomorrow's practice!" she screamed using her I-am-your-captain-do-as-I-say voice.

"Doesn't rival Wood's voice at all," Fred mocked.

Angelina stopped running and hung her head. Seeing this Fred's expression softened, "What's a matter?" he asked moving closer and putting her broom down on the couch.

"It's just that I meant to talk to you about him. Katie hasn't been the same since he left it's like she pretends to be happy but I know that she's sad that he hasn't written or anything," Angelina whispered not wanting anyone else to hear.

Fred put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and grinned. "Well you've come to the right person me and George will cheer her up," he assured her.

Angelina smiled. "Thanks Fred, just don't mention Oliver in front of her," she warned him.

Fred leaned in to kiss her but was interrupted by a tapping at the window. Scowling he broke apart from Angelina to open the window. A tawny owl flew through the open window with a piece of parchment tied to the leg. The owl landed on Fred's head, much to his annoyance, and stuck out its leg. Angelina giggled and walked over to untie the letter from the owl. "That's weird," she said.

"What?" Fred asked once he managed to get the owl to stop clinging to his hair.

Angelina answered, "The letter is addressed to 'Whoever used to be on Oliver's Quidditch team when he was in Hogwarts'."

Fred grinned and said excitedly, "Well that's us! Open it!"

Angelina unraveled the parchment and began to read aloud, "_Dear Ollie's Quidditch Team: This is Oliver's new Quidditch team; Puddlemore United. He's probably told you all about us, right? Just like he's told us all about you. Well today he's been made official keeper instead of reserve. So we thought we'd give our new team member a present; which is a girlfriend. Out of all the time he's talked about you guys he mentions one person the most; Katie Bell. Now we don't know if he was in her year or what but it'd be great if you could get in touch with her because we have some news for her. All day long we hear him talk about her, and I'm not lying. He'll say things like 'Katie's hair was the color of the snitch,' or 'Katie's eyes were the exact shade of the pitch.' It gets annoying at times hearing all about this Katie so occasionally we ask why he doesn't just ask her out. His response is usually, 'She was on my Quidditch team so it was against the rules.' But we're quite certain it wasn't Hogwarts rules, after all Matt went there too. There's one last thing we have to tell you; one day we were in the showers after the locker room and Oliver confessed that he loved this Katie girl. So if Katie loves him too please have her come to the Puddlemore United Pitch on June 11, Hogwarts should have ended by then. He'll be there because we have a game but he won't know that she'll be there too so if you're in contact with him don't mention it. Thanks again._

_From,_

_Addy Kleine, Matt Laurence, Ryan Kennings, Mark Stoop, Lena Roberts, and Rodney Mitchells_

_p.s. enclosed our tickets to the Puddlemore game on June 11__th__ for helping us out and so that Katie can get in, you'll find there's sixth one for each member of the team._

_p.p.s. Matt would like to congratulate the Weaslebee twins or whoever Oliver mentioned that managed to turn his hair pink for a month._"

By the end of the letter Angelina was cracking up. "Weaselbee's," she managed to say through laughs.

Fred grinned but then turned serious, an odd thing for a Weasley twin. "We need to find Katie," he told Angelina.

"Why do you need Katie?" Alicia asked as she entered the room with George.

Angelina held up the letter. "Read this," she told them handing the letter to George.

Once the two had finished reading they looked up with shocked expressions. "Katie's going to be so happy," Alicia said excitedly.

"Well that tosser should've said something before he left!" Angelina yelled.

"Who's a tosser?" Katie asked as she came down the steps from the girls' dormitory.

Her four friends stared up at her with what they hoped was innocent faces. "Uh oh, those are your fake innocent faces. What did you do?" Katie asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" the four answered in Unison.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Katie asked them.

"Well," Fred started to say, grinning evilly.

He was interrupted by a scream from the hallway, "TROLL!"

The five friends ran out of the portrait hall in search of the scream and found Natasha Porter, a fourth year Ravenclaw and vice president of Harry's fan club. She ran past the unsuspecting Friends and into the portrait hole. "Bloody hell," Fred cursed, "She's done it again. That girl is always crying 'Troll!' and then dashing into the common room to steal something from Harry."

"We should've known," Angelina said shaking her head.

"One day she's really going to spot a troll and no one will believe her," Alicia said.

"Yeah like the boy who called troll!" George added excitedly.

"Wolf," Katie, the half-blood of the group, corrected.

"WHERE!" Alicia shrieked ducking behind George.

The rest of the group sniggered causing Alicia to blush. "Sorry liesha didn't mean to scare you. Wasn't funny," Katie apologized, although her grin said otherwise.

When the group managed to contain themselves they headed back into the common room and sat around the fire. "What's this?" Katie asked spotting the Puddlemore letter on the floor.

"Bugger! I must've dropped it on the floor," George cursed when three heads turned to glare at him.

Katie looked at them suspiciously and began to read the letter. As she neared the end her eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly. "Is this a prank?" she asked pointing and accusing finger in the direction of Fred and George.

They shook their heads. "I- well why didn't he say anything?" Katie asked.

"Who knows what goes on in the nutter's head," Fred answered, shrugging.

"I do! Quidditch, quidditch, quidditch," Angelina joked.

"Don't forget Katie!" Alicia added, grinning slyly.

The group laughed all except Katie who just blushed. "Do you think I should go on the tenth?" she asked them.

"Of course!" Angelina, Fred, George, and Alicia answered in Unison.

Katie smiled at their enthusiasm, "Will you guys come with me?" she asked hopefully.

Her friends nodded they would and then held up the tickets to the game. "We'll have to give one to Harry though I doubt he'll be able to go," Alicia said.

The last month went by fast, and rather eventfully. After the twins' departure the girls spent many lonely days in the common room occasionally writing to the twins. Finally, when the year ended the girls hugged goodbye at platform 9 ¾. "See you at the game!" Angelina called to her friends.

"Remember we're moving into our new flat on the 9th!" Alicia yelled from her spot near her parents.

For Katie it seemed as if the next week dragged by until finally she was sitting on her bed in her new flat getting ready for the Puddlemore United game. The door of her room was thrown open and Alicia and Angelina's smiling faces appeared before her.

"Time to pick out your outfit!" Alicia declared making her way over to Katie's closet.

"You have to look stunning for Oliver, which won't be hard because you're already gorgeous," Angelina declared, while looking over a pair of skinny jeans.

Finally the trio decided on a long shirt that ended just below Katie's hips and the pair of light skinny jeans. The shirt was the same shade of green as Katie's eyes and had thin gold chain as the straps. Katie selected a pair of green flip flops to wear on her feet and the girls were ready to go. With three pops the girls apparated to the Weasley twins new flat above their shop they were getting ready to open. "Katie Bell!" George exclaimed, "You look amazing!"

Alicia glared at him and he took the hint. "So do you Alicia sweetie! Never leave me!"

At this the group laughed and Fred held up the tickets. "Don't want to be late now do we?" he asked.

Angelina, Alicia, Katie, George, and Fred apparated to the Puddlemore pitch just outside the ticket booth. When the woman in the booth took their tickets she whistled, "Box seats! And these include locker room passes," she said impressed.

She handed the five their ticket stubs as well as five locker room passes and pointed them to their seats. "This is so exciting!" Angelina exclaimed, "I didn't get to go to the World Cup because I was in Romania so this is my first ever professional Quidditch game!"

"It's amazing," Alicia assured her as they took their seats.

"And we've got excellent seats to enjoy the match," Fred added.

A booming voice interrupted the conversation as the players on both teams were announced. As Puddlemore United flew on to the pitch the applause was thunderous. Their opposing team; The Harpies, received an equivalent applause. "GO OLIVER!" Fred hollered when Oliver made a particularly spectacular save.

Oliver grinned at the crowd and ruffled his hair causing many females to swoon. "And the Puddlemore seeker, Lena Roberts, catches the snitch!" the announcer yelled excitedly, "Puddlemore wins 300-90!"

Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Fred, and George cheered loudly with the crowd as the Puddlemore United team did a victory lap. "Are you ready?" Angelina asked Katie as they stood up from their seats.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Katie said with a nervous smile.

Alicia gave Katie's hand a tight squeeze. As the five friends made their way across the pitch and towards the locker room they took turns reassuring Katie that it'd be fine. "Oliver will be really happy to see you," Fred said, "Maybe not so happy to see the Weaselbee twins."

The group laughed at his joke. "Passes please?" a burly man said from his position in front of the locker room door.

Fred handed over the five passes and the burly man nodded. He moved aside and opened the door for the five friends to enter. "Here it goes," Katie whispered nervously as Fred led the group into the room.

The group looked around until they spotted Oliver sitting on a locker room bench surrounded by reporters. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave as your time period has expired," he was saying, flashing a grin to the reporters.

The reporters were ushered out of the locker room by a security guard and Oliver caught sight of his old team. "Fred! George! Alicia! Angelina! Katie!" he yelled excitedly approaching he group.

They each hugged him and congratulated him on the win. "Um, Oliver can I talk to you for a minute?" Katie asked shooting the group a look that clearly said go away.

"We'll just ask for autographs over there," Alicia said and the friends quickly followed.

"So what did you want to talk about, Kates?" Oliver asked using her nickname.

He walked over to a bench by his stuff and sat down. Katie sat down opposite and looked at the floor. "Well your team wrote a letter to us a month ago," she said.

Oliver frowned, "Oh? What did it say?"

"It mentioned you," Katie said, "And that you talked about us a lot."

Oliver blushed, "Well you guys were a great team," he said honestly.

It was Katie's turn to blush as she murmured thanks. "It also said that you talked about me particularly," she went on.

Oliver's blush deepened, and Katie kept going, "They said that you told them that you were in love with me."

Oliver paled at this, "Look Kates," he began.

"Is it true?" she asked cutting him off.

Oliver looked at his feet, "Yeah, since your third year and my fifth," he answered.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked, trying to hide a smile from forming on her face.

Oliver looked up at her and took her hands, "I guess I was just afraid you wouldn't like me back. At the time you were going out with Davies and you seemed really happy. Then when I left I thought maybe I could get over you so I didn't write. I know you probably hate me right now but please forgive me for being such a prat. If you don't like me in the same way I do you I at least hope we can be friends. I love you and I really can't live without you much longer."

Katie smiled, "Ollie, of course I forgive you. I've been in love with you since my second year I just didn't realize it until my fifth," she explained.

Oliver grinned happily at this and pulled her in for a kiss. There was wolf whistles from both Oliver's new team and his old as the two continued to kiss passionately. "How about we go somewhere more private?" Katie suggested.

"Good idea," Oliver said, taking her arm and using side apparition to transfer them to his flat.

"Wait!" cried Addy, the captain of Puddlemore, "Our manager Pete called a team meeting!"

"I have a feeling he'll be missing the meeting," Mark said as though the other people didn't know it.

The other people in the room looked at him, "You think?"

Six months later newspapers and magazine read "OLIVER WOOD, QUIDDITCH STAR ENGAGED TO KATIE BELL, HOGWARTS SWEETHEART!"

"Told you they'd get engaged by the time Oliver was twenty," Fred said to his friends Angelina, Alicia, and Fred, "You all owe me 10 galleons."

**(A/n: so what did you think? I didn't really like the ending but I was having writer's block. Review please!)**


End file.
